


Rachel, Nevada

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Consent Play, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Sex Work, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: Harry has a close sexual encounter of the fourth kind.





	Rachel, Nevada

**Author's Note:**

> So the Storm Area 51 thing was going on all last weekend, and as someone who lives in southern Nevada, I have been subject to news stories about this thing for months. I happened to catch wind of one article which was an interview with a sex worker who claims she's made six-figures in just September so far from an 'alien abduction fantasy' that she's been offering to her clients. Hence, this fic was born. The title is in reference to the name of the town neighboring Area 51, which is the OFC's namesake now as well.
> 
> Warnings for consensual drug use during sex and immersive consent play that involves a kidnapping/dubcon style fantasy. Pregnancy/birth are pretty heavily featured. Toys described are based on actual real-life sex toys.
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
Tumblr: @vondrostes

Harry had never done anything like this before.

The advertisement had initially been sent to him as a joke, by Cam of all people, because he’d been following some alien meme and just happened to catch wind of this particular listing. Right. Harry and Jeff definitely believed that excuse.

Somehow, it had morphed from a bit of fun at Harry’s expense (he was a little too loose lipped about his porn consumption under the influence of psychedelics) and into something more concrete over the course of about two weeks, in which time Harry’s bank account had abruptly become a few thousand dollars lighter.

And now here he was, in the passenger seat of his own SUV with Jeff at the wheel, making the trek from LA to the middle of the Nevada desert, where a woman named Rachel was apparently ‘eagerly awaiting his arrival’.

Harry wasn’t under any delusions that this was anything but a simple business transaction, of course, but it was the sort of thing he never expected to find himself doing at any point in his life—and certainly not in his prime—so he was, understandably, a bit nervous.

Jeff was attuned to his moods, as ever, and turned his head to glance over at Harry as they drove through the endless miles of moonlit desert. “We can always turn around,” Jeff reminded him. “We could go to Vegas instead. It’s not that far.”

“I’m fine,” Harry reassured him. “And thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

Harry laughed. “For not laughing in my face the second I told you what I wanted you to do.”

Jeff’s tense expression softened into a half-smile. “I wouldn’t,” he replied.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a sigh as he squirmed in his seat, turning to face the window again so he could look out at the eerie landscape passing them by. “I know.”

An hour later, they were pulling into the tiny town that housed one of the few remaining brothels in the United States, where Harry had booked a ‘truly mind-blowing experience’, according to the Instagram ad Cam had sent him. There had been a winking emoji next to the mind-blowing part. It was easy enough to connect the dots, but Harry was hoping for something a little more sophisticated than that. It wasn’t like blowjobs were exactly hard to come by.

Jeff was still trying to talk him out of it just as they were parking off to the side of the brothel, where they’d been told they would be let in through a more secluded entrance, to preserve Harry’s privacy. “I really don’t mind if you want to back out. Really. I’m happy to make the drive back. I’ll cover the refund fee if you want me to.”

Harry slammed the car door shut after climbing out and rounded the front of the car with his eyebrows raised. “Do you not want me to do this?” he asked point-blank.

Jeff was speechless for a moment and then shook his head. “You can do whatever you want,” Jeff told him, but he didn’t even sound convinced of it himself.

Harry sighed and moved ahead of Jeff to approach the door. There was a buzzer next to the handle. Harry pressed it. From there, he and Jeff found themselves entrenched in a fair bit of formality: namely, making sure the NDA had been signed and that all parties were well aware of the parameters of the transaction. Jeff wasn’t taking any chances, and Harry was grateful for that.

The girl who led them to the VIP bungalow they’d reserved wasn’t the same woman from the advertisement, but she was friendly and polite, and somehow, that calmed Harry’s nerves enough that he no longer felt like he was vibrating out of his skin by the time he and Jeff were settled inside the master bedroom, with Harry reclining on the bed and Jeff sitting stiffly on the sofa against the wall.

“You don’t have to stay,” Harry said in a soft voice. “I don’t mind paying for another room.”

Jeff looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you want me to stay?”

Harry hesitated, then nodded.

“Then I’ll stay.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for Rachel to arrive. Harry took the time to really note the details of the room, trying to absorb it all, make it seem more familiar. Though, he supposed the unfamiliarity was meant to be part of the appeal. There was nothing altogether welcoming about the nearly all-black décor, from the sheets to the walls and even the ceiling. There were light strips adorning the room in various places, but all were unlit at the moment. Harry knew what they were for from the ad he’d seen, but right now, the room was just a bedroom. He wasn’t sure just how long it would stay that way.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a tall woman with dark hair and dark eyes, her face easily recognisable from the photos on the brothel’s website as well as her own Instagram. When she spotted Harry, a smile instantly appeared on her face, but then she walked a little further into the room and noticed Jeff, and the smile was quickly replaced by a look of confusion.

“You didn’t mention anything about a threesome in your messages,” Rachel said warily even as she closed the door behind herself, shutting all three of them inside the bedroom together.

Harry glanced over at Jeff, noting his still tense body language. “I was thinking he could just watch us,” Harry replied. “If that’s okay?”

Rachel nodded, the smile back on her face again. “Of course.” She took another step toward the bed and then stopped again, looking appraisingly at Jeff before turning to Harry with an inquisitive look in her eyes. “It wouldn’t be participation exactly, but if your friend doesn’t mind, I could work him into the context of the scene if you’d like.”

Harry looked over at Jeff, trying to gauge his reaction. “What exactly would that entail?” he wondered.

“Well, you wanted the full abduction fantasy, right? I could incorporate that into some of the dialogue if you wanted me to. He could be a fellow abductee, forced to watch as you’re being probed. Or maybe he’s secretly working with the aliens.” Rachel laughed, a tinkling musical sound that instantly put Harry at ease despite the pink staining his cheeks after having one of his fantasies spoken about so plainly. And in Jeff’s presence, no less.

“That’s fine,” Jeff chimed in, his voice sounding like he’d been recently strangled. “If you want to like, pretend I’m here as part of the…thing. That’s cool.”

Rachel nodded. “Do you have a preference?”

“Uh….” Jeff was clearly at a loss. “No? I mean, whatever you think is best is fine.”

“Okay,” Rachel replied easily. “I guess we’ll get ready now, then, if you’re both good with that?”

Harry’s heart started to beat a little faster. “What do I need to do?” he asked.

“Getting naked is a good place to start,” Rachel said with a slight smirk. “I won’t be able to finger you once I’ve got my makeup done, so if you want to do that yourself…?”

“That’s fine,” Harry said.

He’d already tugged his shirt up and over his head and was starting in on his trousers when Rachel reached underneath the bed and pulled out an unwieldy metal contraption that she then unfolded and set up next to the foot of the bed, where Harry was facing. It had padded stirrups for Harry’s feet, and sort of resembled something from a gynaecologist’s exam room once Rachel was finished and had stepped away again.

“Everything we discussed beforehand is still all right with you?” Rachel checked as she reached for something else, off to the side. Harry nodded, and she moved closer to hand him a single bright red sweet, still in its plastic packaging.

Jeff perked up at that, but not in a good way. “What is that?” he demanded, sounding dangerously close to panicking.

“It’s just CBD,” Harry reassured him as he peeled open the package and popped the gelatinous sweet into his mouth. It was watermelon flavoured. “It’s supposed to enhance the experience, right?”

Rachel nodded. “It’s not something I offer to people who don’t already know their limits,” she told Jeff, as though it would somehow assuage him.

At the very least, Jeff didn’t protest any further, but Harry wasn’t sure if that was just because it was already too late to do anything about it. Harry had chewed and swallowed before the argument could even start.

“So,” Rachel continued, taking Jeff’s minor freak-out in stride as she placed a hand gently over the stirrups she’d set up at the end of the bed. “Obviously, your legs will go here, and I’ve got a blindfold for you to put on once you’re ready.”

Harry glanced behind himself at the modifications to the bedposts that he’d clocked the second they walked into the room. “Can we use restraints, too?” he asked.

Rachel looked mildly surprised by the request, but she nodded. “I think that’s everything we need to go over,” she said, clapping her hands together lightly, “so unless you have any other questions, I’ll just duck out and get ready real quick.”

Harry shook his head. She’d been very thorough beforehand when she’d gone over the ‘alien abduction experience’ in their messages, so Harry felt adequately prepared for what was coming.

Once Rachel left the room again, Harry beckoned Jeff over to him. “Help me?” he asked meekly.

Jeff sighed, but he didn’t utter a single word of complaint as he assisted Harry in getting into position with his feet propped up in the stirrups. “I assume you want me to finger you open, too,” he said, already reaching for the lube sitting on the nightstand.

“Please and thank you,” Harry replied. He waited until Jeff was two fingers deep before lifting his head again with a mischievous smile on his face. “I suppose this means you’re working for the aliens,” he joked. “Can’t believe you’re a traitor to your own species.”

Jeff rolled his eyes and crooked his fingers upward, pulling a gasp out of Harry’s mouth. “I don’t have a choice,” he replied, playing along despite his initial reluctance to participate in Harry’s fun. “I have to do what the aliens want if I ever want to see Earth again.” Apparently satisfied that he’d lube Harry up enough, Jeff pulled out his fingers and wiped his hand off on a nearby towel before moving up to Harry’s head to secure his wrists and put the blindfold over his eyes. “Can you see anything?” he asked.

“Just light,” Harry answered. But not much of it. The blindfold was a heavy weight over his face that sort of made him feel the way a weighted blanket did, like he was melting into the mattress. Or maybe that was just the CBD finally kicking in.

After a few minutes, Harry became aware of the fact that the lights in the room had been turned off, replaced by an eerie ultraviolet glow that he could only just make out around the edges of the blindfold. But it was a little while longer before the strip of fabric was removed, and in the meantime, Harry found himself lying there in the silence, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, there was a soft electronic hum that began to emanate from every corner of the room, and the blindfold was pulled away from his eyes with no warning. Harry blinked up at the ceiling and waited for his vision to adjust, seeing sparks in his eyes now that he’d come to in a pitch-black space lit only by the ultraviolet strips of light surrounding the examination bed he was lying on.

Harry turned instinctively to look at the space where Jeff had been sat before. Harry caught only a glimpse of his face, shrouded in shadow and hardly reassuring, before a rough grip suddenly seized his jaw and jerked his head around so that he was staring straight up into the eyes of a monster.

No, not a monster, Harry told himself as he felt his heart starting to pound in his chest. An alien, one whose skin was glowing bright green and blue with reptilian eyes and luminescent scales dotting their body. Their torso resembled that of a human female, but Harry wasn’t naïve enough to think that meant much of anything.

“Your human friend won’t help you now,” the alien said in a low hiss. “He’s bargained your life for his own. You’re going to be the key to enslaving the human race.”

Up to this point, Harry had been consciously fighting to stay in character, but suddenly, Harry’s head started to go a bit fuzzy, and the lines between fantasy and reality started to blur. It was easier to slip into the same headspace he’d gone into when he’d acted in Dunkirk, and after a moment, Harry wasn’t really Harry anymore, and the alien creature standing over him was _very_ real.

“What are you going to do to me?” Harry asked in a fearful whisper.

The creature didn’t answer, but it was only a few seconds before Harry felt something cold and slimy probing at his arse, pushing in shallowly before coming to rest right next to his prostate. The appendage, whatever it was, was thin and flexible and didn’t feel particularly uncomfortable inside Harry, but he couldn’t help but clench around it anyway, trying futilely to expel the thing.

Still, Harry didn’t make any attempt to struggle until a moment later, when the strange hum filling the room turned to an eerie static, and Harry felt the appendage in his arse starting to widen as it began to expel soft round objects inside him.

“No,” he whimpered, pulling at the cuffs keeping him restrained to the exam table. “No, don’t!” At first, it was easy enough to take the influx of small, gelatinous spheres, which took Harry only a split second to realise were eggs that must have belonged to the creature holding him captive. But as the ovipositor inside him continued to push more and more eggs into his arse, Harry soon felt like he couldn’t take any more. “I can’t—” he started to say, only to be cut off midsentence when the ovipositor was abruptly pulled from his arse with a wet squelch.

Harry blinked up at the ultraviolet lights above him, trying to catch his breath as he felt the eggs slowly slipping lower until they were nearly pressing at his entrance, trying to escape. Then a blunt, unyielding pressure unexpectedly stopped their progress, and Harry looked down between his legs to find a massive alien cock, glowing the same blue-green as the creature it was attached to, slowly breaching him with unrelenting force.

“You’re not ready to birth our young just yet,” the creature hissed in the same menacing voice from before. “The eggs need to be fertilised first.”

In some distant part of Harry’s mind, he noted that the cock currently pushing into him was a lot larger in real life than it had looked in the photos, but he was too overwhelmed by the scene to register that fact as a problem.

Harry’s head flopped back against the pillow underneath him, his breaths leaving his body in loud gusts as the alien’s cock made its inexorable journey deep inside of him, pushing the eggs even further inside, past the point where Harry was sure he could even survive this encounter.

“It’s too much,” Harry protested weakly. “I can’t take it.”

“You can,” the creature growled before making one last push to hilt itself fully in the warm clutch of Harry’s insides.

Harry’s vision went dark for a second, and when he blinked to try and stay awake, there were fireworks bursting in the corners of his eyes. He felt too full, like he was about to burst from the pressure inside, and yet somehow, he knew that he wasn’t in danger, that the alien needed him alive to help birth its offspring.

Then the cock pulled out, slowly, till just the tip was inside, before roughly slamming in again. Harry felt like he was drowning, suffocating under the pressure being applied to his lungs from inside his body. He felt like he was alien broodmare now than human. The pressure of the cock pistoning in and out of his body was unforgiving, making Harry into nothing more than a hollow cock-sleeve for the alien’s pleasure.

But that didn’t mean Harry wasn’t getting any pleasure out of the experience as well. With every stroke the alien’s cock was pressing on his prostate, slowly causing his cock to fill from the white-hot sparks that ignited at the base of his spine every time the creature pulled out. Harry was certain he was crying out, screaming, his voice going hoarse, but he couldn’t hear anything over the hum of white noise in his ears.

And then suddenly, he was coming, spurting hot onto his own stomach, the streaks of come glowing violet under the lights.

The giant cock inside him plunged inside once more, and then Harry was being filled again, this time by a thick, viscous substance that clung to the rim of his arse when the creature finally pulled out.

Harry breathed heavily, still staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, wondering to himself if it was really all over. He was delirious, his brain overloaded from the drugs the aliens must have given him as well as the endorphins flooding his system after his orgasm. Maybe there was an aphrodisiac in the creature’s come or something, to keep him docile, compliant.

The eggs inside Harry suddenly twitched. The alien’s spawn were finally trying to emerge after being incubated by his body. They were ready to hatch. He closed his eyes, bearing down and groaning as each small sphere rubbed over his abused prostate upon making their exit, making Harry’s dick flex as he valiantly tried to produce more come, but to no avail. He was empty.

Harry’s eyes were still shut when he felt the fabric of the blindfold being drawn over his face again. “Rest, human,” the alien murmured in his ear. “Rest until we need you again.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he’d actually fallen asleep or just entered into a separate state of half-consciousness, but when the blindfold was removed again, Harry was surprised to find that the lights had come back on and that Jeff was stood over him, looking as concerned as he ever was.

“Where’s Rachel?” Harry asked in a raspy voice.

“She left to clean up,” Jeff explained. “I told her I’d take care of you.”

Harry nodded as his eyes drifted down to Jeff’s crotch, where he could clearly see that Jeff was hard in his trousers. Harry scooted closer to the edge of the bed, straining against the cuffs on his wrists, and nosed meaningfully at Jeff’s bulge.

Jeff instinctively stepped back. “You don’t have to,” he said, almost apologetically.

“I want to,” Harry insisted. “Come on, fuck my mouth.”

“But Rachel—”

“We’ll make it quick.”

Jeff cast a hesitant glance over his shoulder toward the door even as he unzipped and shuffled forward to release his cock from his boxers before shoving it into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed eagerly around the head of Jeff’s prick, uncaring about how rough they were about it now that his voice had already been ruined.

It only took Jeff a few minutes before he came, and Harry savoured the taste of Jeff’s come pooling against his tongue with every pulse before finally releasing him with a wet gasp.

There was a soft, slow clap from the doorway, alerting both Harry and Jeff to Rachel’s presence.

“Sorry,” Jeff muttered guiltily as he quickly tucked himself back into his trousers.

“You don’t have to apologise on my account,” Rachel replied, sounding audibly amused as she walked up to the bed to help Harry out of his cuffs. She turned her head to look at Jeff with something akin to appraisal in her expression. “You know, you should stop by again,” she said, “if you’re ever interested in a threesome.”

Harry and Jeff both exchanged a loaded glance. Harry didn’t exactly want to reply that he was already having his fair share of threesomes, but he was still intrigued by the possibility of someday returning for another session, if nothing else but for the novelty. “Do you take female clients as well?” he wondered. Maybe they could bring Glenne next time.

Rachel nodded. “When I can get them,” she replied with a grin.

Harry looked meaningfully at Jeff again as he sat up in bed, rubbing his newly freed wrists to try and get a bit of the circulation back. “It isn’t that far of a drive from LA,” Harry commented in what he hoped was a casual tone. “We could bring Glenne and go to Vegas; make a weekend trip out of it.”

Jeff just sighed and turned to Rachel with a resigned expression. “We’ll let you know in advance if an opportunity comes up in the future,” he told her, all business now that his dick was no longer hanging out.

Rachel’s smile broadened as though Jeff had given her all the confirmation she needed to know that Harry would be coming back. “It’d be my pleasure to have you again,” she said as she turned to face Harry. “I suppose you’ll probably be wanting a hot towel,” she remarked.

Harry glanced down at the mess of come—both real and artificial—covering his lower half with a frown. “I’d actually forgotten about all that,” he admitted.

Rachel laughed. “I’m not surprised,” she said. “You got really into it. Most of the guys I get aren’t exactly Hollywood actors, so this was a bit of an experience for me, too.” She ducked into the adjoining bathroom and emerged a few seconds later with a damp washcloth for Harry to use. “I’ll be in the other room to check you out once you’re ready,” she told them before leaving them to it.

After Jeff helped Harry get cleaned up and dressed again, they emerged from the bedroom (Harry sporting a bit of a limp) to find Rachel waiting on the sofa in the sitting room with clipboard in her lap.

“It really is a shame you’re not staying the night,” she said with a sigh as she stood up to greet them.

Harry smiled regretfully. “We have to be back in LA for meetings tomorrow afternoon,” he explained as he accepted the paperwork from her. “But maybe next time.” When he’d signed the invoice and handed it back to her, Harry lifted his eyes to look Rachel in the face again, spotting a stray scale stuck to her cheekbone and finally finding a trace of the inhuman reptilian creature that had wrecked him so thoroughly earlier.

Rachel grinned ear to ear as she took back the clipboard, her full-toothed smile doing nothing to dispel the sudden sinister tinge to her features. “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
